


Happy Birthday April

by jkkitty



Series: Tuesday PicFic Challenges [11]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PicFic Tuesday: wrote in section7mfuNovember 6th, </p><p>Mark and Napoleon forget April's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday April

April saw Napoleon pulling Illya into the office she shared with Mark.  She knew what they were about so headed toward the communication section to listen in.  Standing next to the control board, she opened a channel to the office.

“But she would be willing to tell you; you just have to ask her.”  Napoleon insisted.

“You want to know, you ask.  I know better than bringing up that subject with my partner, gov.  She would expect me to know already.”  Mark stubbornly refused to be involved in the CEA plan.

“Well how do I know what to get her if we don’t know what she would really wants.  We do have to make up for missing her birthday last year, if we miss this one, she’ll never forgive us.   Someone must know what she wants.”

The two men looked at each other, then smiled.  

“Oh Illya” Napoleon said in his smoothest voice.

“No.”

“But she’d be willing to talk to you.  Actually she’s the one who told you that it was her birthday today.”

“Wrong, I wished her a Happy Birthday this morning like the two of you should have done.  Now if you two want to find out what she wants for her birthday, ask her yourself.  Besides she had asked me not to mention it to anyone.”

“But you did, partner.  You wouldn’t want me to reveal that little lack of control to her now would you?”

“That happened only because you gave me chocolate cake and vodka then asked me.”

“I’m sure she wouldn’t accept that as a reason,” Mark piped in.  “Help us out mate.”

“We could buy her something together,” Napoleon offered hoping to lower the Russian resistance.  

“I already brought her a gift, thank you.” Illya said refusing to budge.

Mark tried one last time almost pouting, “If she finds out we forgot her birthday again, she’ll make our lives miserable.”

“Then the two of you should have remembered,” Illya said about to leave.

April’s voice filled the room from the overhead speaker, “Gentlemen, please joined me in the communication center.”

“Oh, oh,” Napoleon stared at the ceiling.  

“We’re in trouble,” he whispered to Mark.

“That bird is not going to talk to me for the next month,” Mark whispered back.

“Now, gentlemen.  I am waiting for you,” the voice demanded.

As they entered communications, April pointed to a side room.  

The three men entered and sat on the couch, Mark and Napoleon looking at the floor, missing April exchanging a grin with Illya.

“Well what do you have to say for yourselves?”

Trying to get out of this situation in the least amount of trouble, Napoleon attempted to play his best card, flattery.

“We don’t know what you’re talking about April, and may I say you look especially appealing today.”

“Can it Solo!  I know that you two forgot my birthday,” she said pointing at him and Mark.  “At least your partner is a gentleman and remembered.”

Napoleon and Mark shot Illya a sizzling look, “Thanks loads, partner.”

“I know you forced the information from poor Illya,” she said smiling at the Russian.

“Sorry April, they bribed me with food and liquid,” he confessed.

Both men looked at him, murder in their eyes.

“Don’t look at poor Illya like that, so what do you two plan to do about this enormous oversight on your part.”

“Dinner at the 21 Club,” Napoleon offered quickly.

“Then dancing at The Cafe au Go Go,” Mark added.

“Well……”

“And of course, we will treat you to a complete beauty treatment before tonight’s activities at your favorite salon.”  Napoleon said glaring at Illya.  Mark shook his head in agreement.

“Okay, pick me up at seven.  And gentlemen, next year.”

“We won’t forget,” they promised leaving quickly to make the arrangements, promising to call her with the details.

Illya remained behind, “Well that worked out rather nice.”

“Thanks for the help, I owe you,” April gave him a kiss on the cheek.  “I hope they learned their lesson and next time they’ll remember pertinent dates.”

……

Napoleon and Mark finished the arrangements and were sitting in the CEA’s office feeling relieved that they were off the hook.

Suddenly Napoleon said, “Mark, I think we’ve been had.”

“What do you mean?”

“Doesn’t something seem off?  Illya can keep quiet no matter what Thrush does to him.  Yet, we give him some cake and vodka and he spills the beans.  I think a certain Russian and female agent has played us my friend.”

“What do we do about it?”

“Accept it, and remember her birthday next year.  As for my partner, revenge is a dish served cold.  And when I figure out what to do, his will be freezing.”


End file.
